Avant Heim
by Exelion Sieghart
Summary: Being the nephew of a blacksmith in a small village was all Harry thought his life would be. That is until he decides to explore the outside world and see it for himself will he really figure out who he really is and his seemingly normal life starts to crumble before him as he finds out that he isn't as simple as he think he is.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Avant Heim**

Life is simple in the town of Surrey. An average-sized town in the southern part of the Avant Heim Kingdom. There are no major structures of government and the only large building in the town was the manor of the Nott family which was above a hill overseeing the entire town. It has everything that you'd possibly find in a town. A market, bakery, blacksmith, and even a small central plaza.

Due to being in the southern part of the kingdom which was hard to traverse due to large forests, and tall mountains in between, news and technology from the capital rarely reaches the town but it doesn't really affect the lives of its people.

The kingdom itself is a very large island which is divided into 5 main parts. The Capital, Northern Region, Eastern Region, Western Region and the Southern Region. The Capital being the most progressive of all with the Royal Family living in it. The center of all trading within the kingdom and having the strongest military force. Ranging from the strongest known mages to the most skilled swordsmen. In the north, where the temperature is mostly low, its people are famous for their hunting capability to adapt to such extreme weather.

The Eastern region, home of one of the kingdom's well known swordsman, Arthurius or Arthur is a region boasting its capability to train and produce such skilled infantry. If one is to look for a near-perfect crafting of weapons, this is the place to go. This is also the nearest to the Capital which makes it really helpful to send troops and reinforcement at a short notice.

While the Eastern region is the place for warriors, the Western Region is the place where Magic is mostly found. Magicians, Oracles, Wizards, and other magic practitioners reside in this region. Due to this, there has been a rivalry between the two regions on which is stronger. Magic or Might. On a side note, due to the abundance of mana in this area, different kinds of creatures, be it beasts, serpents, humanoids or faeries can be found here as they bask in the rich atmosphere.

And lastly, the Southern Region where the rest of the citizens stay. Unlike the other four parts, this region has nothing special to boast about. Aside from the fact where future members of the cavalry, future mages, future hunters often stay here in their early years before venturing out to seek their passions.

"Harry! Go get the forge ready! We have three sets of orders from the Nott family!" A gruff, elderly voice called out from the window of a two-storey house with a forge beside it.

Opening his eyes, a young man, no older than sixteen rose up from his comfortable position on the roof of his house. Stretching a bit, he replied. "Sure thing Uncle Vernon! I'll be there right away!" Standing up, he dusted himself before looking around him. "Wonderful weather we have right now. Good time for some forging!" He said to himself as walked towards the attic window as he returns inside.

* * *

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Harry always loved to explore. His relatives didn't really mind his tendencies to wander off when they go hunting. Being orphaned since he was a baby, Harry had no recollection from his parents aside from the very few stories his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tell him. The only thing he knows is that his father, James Potter was a high ranking general in the Capital before while his mom, Lily Evans was a well-known spell weaver for the Royal Family. He loved his relatives but a part of him wishes to leave Surrey and explore the kingdom.

Vernon was a large man, both due to genetics and due to the many hours spent working the forge. Most of his size was due to his large muscles and he looked strong enough to pull a carriage on his own. He had short, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue eyes. Vernon was large both in size and personality and many in the town knew not to be around when he was angry at something.

He was a simple man who inherited the blacksmith after his mentor passed the title down before passing away. He was ecstatic because it meant he could finally provide a better life for his family. However, being the owner of the blacksmith he would get the bulk of the earnings and that meant his income would triple if not more, more than enough to provide for his family.

"Thanks lad. You did good today. Now why don't you go meet Dudders at the Plaza? I reckon he wanted to go to the restaurant where Lady Claire is always at." He chuckles to himself as he took all the forged blades and wrapped them in cloth before putting them inside a crate. "Cheeky bastard. Ogling older women..."

Harry laughed and assisted his uncle. "Well, we can't really deny that Lady Claire is really pretty and we are still teenagers so almost anything that has breasts and a pretty face is sure to get out attention." He told him as he wipes the anvil.

Vernon grunted in response as he took a seat on a stool. "Well, I guess you do have a point. Still, go watch him for me will ya? Don't want them nobles on our badside." He told Harry has they both finished forging for the day.

"Sure, I'll just get changed and I'll be on my way." Harry said as he took of his blacksmiths apron and went inside.

"Harry!" A woman's voice can be heard from inside of the house. "Need I remind you to always dust yourself off before walking back inside the house! I just cleaned it this morning!"

"Sorry Aunt Petunia! I'll make it up to you later!"

Laughing lightly at the banter, Vernon stood up and dusted himself off before entering the house. He was lucky to have someone like Harry. A responsible and hardworking nephew that despite his lectures, still does small jobs for other people in the town to earn for himself. The boy felt like he was freeloading and a burden (which they never thought he was) and wanted to pay the family back for them taking him in.

Though Dudley wasn't really a lazy slob, Harry was the more active of the two cousins. But despite everything they've given him, Vernon knows that Harry wishes to go out and explore the world. He could see it in the boys eyes. Vernon sadly sighed to himself as he was greeted by Petunia who was making Lunch for the two of them.

Petunia wasn't the type of woman who would win beauty pageants. She was thin and slightly bony with a modest bosom and a slender figure. The pregnancy had left its marks and she was slightly pudgy in areas she wasn't before but was slowly working them off to regain her old figure. Despite this, Vernon thought her the most beautiful woman in the world and the proud smile on her face filled his heart with joy.

He heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps going away and figured that Harry must've changed and left.

"What's wrong dear?" Petunia asked with a slight tilt of her head as she is currently wearing an apron and holding a ladle.

Walking forward to greet his wife with a small kiss, he replied. "It's just that I get the feeling that Harry would want to leave soon. As soon as I retire and hand over the ownership to Dudley, I know he'll probably want to leave town and find what he wants in his life." Vernon chuckled solemnly to himself. "You know, I never thought I'd be attached to the little runt that was left on our doorstep fifteen years ago after the supposed death of his parents." He said as he wrapped his arms around Petunia.

Smiling contentedly in response, "It's hard to not like Harry. You know how he is." Petunia replied in a rueful manner. "But you also know we can't keep him forever. His life is not here. It's out there." Petunia then let go of Vernon's arms as she went back to cooking. "And though I'll be really sad that I have to say goodbye to one of my sons, I know that I'd be hoping and praying for the best." She smiled to herself as she remember the times when little Harry was very insistent to learn from her.

Embarrassingly, Harry was Petunia's favorite while Dudley was more close to his father. From the simple thoughts of helping her in daily chores and making her daily life a lot easier, to the times when Harry would randomly surprise them and treat the two of them out when he has spare earnings, Petunia could say to herself that despite not giving birth to him, she already considered Harry to be one of her sons.

"Damn. I'm not used to being sentimental like this." Vernon chuckled to himself.

"Of course you're not. Which is why I find these rare moments really cute of you." Petunia shot back while giggling slightly.

"Oh that's it!" Vernon growled as he scooped his wife up in his arms as he carried her to their room. "You're getting it dear wife!" He said as his wife squealed in his arms.

* * *

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Harry had lived with his relatives for as long as he could remember. When he had asked about his parents, he had simply been told that they didn't know due to his parents living in the Capital. And the only thing they know is that they found him at their doorstep fifteen years ago.

Either way, Harry guessed it didn't matter. They died and now he lived with his relatives. Life with them was nice and simple. But Harry knows his heart wishes for more. And he also wanted to know more about the life of his parents. He wishes to see what sort of lives they used to live and where they have been staying before they died.

"Oh hi there little Harry! What brings you out of the forge today?" A woman who owns a bakery asked as she saw him pass by. "Have someone you'd like to meet? Is it a girl? My poor daughter would be so heartbroken to find her crush with another." She teased him.

Waving and blushing slightly in response, Harry replied. "I'll just be meeting Dudley at the Plaza! He wants me to be with him at the restaurant! You know full well that I have no relationship yet. Oh, and tell Aria I said hi!" He said as he walked pass her bakery.

The years of working the forge had done Harry good. At 15 years of age, he had grown muscular but not overly so. More like a runner or a swimmer than someone who depended solely on strength. His black hair was messy no matter what he did to comb it but actually looked good when combined with his emerald green eyes. All in all, Harry was considered quite handsome by most of the girls in the village. This lead to his clients often asking if he'd like to date their daughters in which the latter always feels flustered about.

He saw his cousin waiting and tapping his foot impatiently at the plaza. "What took you so long? Come on! I'm hungry and want to be there before the restaurant is full."

Harry laughed at his cousin and replied. "Hungry my arse. You just want to get a good seat to ogle lady Claire." He laughed harder when his cousin glared back and was blushing.

"Shove off, Potter!" muttered Dudley.

But Harry couldn't blame Dudley. Lady Claire Nott was fox. A sly, dangerous and beautiful fox. Beautiful blonde hair, a perfect face and a figure that plagued the dreams of every teenage boy in the village. She always frequented the same restaurant every day at the same time, meaning there was a sure place teenage boys could ogle her. She didn't seem to mind and actually seemed amused by it if anything. It was too bad her husband and son were such complete assholes though. Her son especially.

The two teenage boys made their way to the village's restaurant, which was really more a café than a restaurant, and hurriedly sat down in their usual seats. The place was still mostly empty but would soon fill up so it was lucky they got there when they did. Their usual seats gave them a perfect view of both the entrance and the table that was especially reserved for the Notts.

The two boys didn't have to wait long before Lady Nott arrived.

Lady Nott might have been approaching her forties but she did not look anywhere near the north side of thirty. In fact she looked as if she was still in her early twenties. She had a curvaceous body that was easily seen through the expensive dress that wrapped around her body and stopped at mid-thigh allowing one to view her long creamy legs. Her blonde hair framed her face quite nicely and her gray eyes always held a spark of amusement in them as she walked toward her regular table.

Harry immediately looked away when the Lady Nott sat down and cross one leg over the other, emphasizing her legs. He had the strength of mind to look away while beside him, Dudley looked like he was so happy to be alive right now. Harry inwardly laughed at his cousin's face and discreetly kicked his cousin to bring him back to earth as he sipped his iced tea.

It was just in time as at that moment, their other friends arrived and greeted them. Harry wasn't too thrilled to have them sitting at their table.

Coming in their direction was Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny and Seamus Finnigan. While the latter Harry actually got along with, the first two he barely put up with. Ron was a good bloke but got jealous about anything and everything he thought a person had that he didn't. He seemed to think that his family's misfortune gave him license to gripe about everyone else's hard work as if the world owed him something. While Harry agreed that it was unfair what happened, the fact was that Ron never worked for anything and at 15, looked like he wasn't to do anything with his life. He always complained about Harry's 'good fortune' whenever Harry bought anything from his hard work at the forge and it got on Harry's nerves every time.

However, of the two it was Ginny that Harry wished would go away.

Ginny was obsessed with him, no two ways around it. Ever since he saved her from a pack of wolves when she was twelve, she had been convinced that they would marry someday and live happily ever after. She completely ignored the fact that Harry could barely stand her and even actively avoided her company.

Harry plastered on a false smile as the group of three approached their table. His smile turned genuine as he greeted Seamus but returned to false as he greeted Ron, then Ginny.

"Hey, how are you guys?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled and sat down beside him, her chair a little too close for Harry's comfort. "I'm fine. How about you, baby?"

Harry sighed. "I've told you a million times, Ginny. I'm not interested. Stop acting like we're together."

Ginny frowned at his response. "But Harry, we're destined to be together. How else would you have been able to save me all those years ago?"

Harry didn't know whether to be insulted at her insinuation that he only managed to fend off the wolves due to destiny or get her ears checked due to her lack of listening skills. Either way, Harry turned away from Ginny, ignoring her completely and pushing his chair a little further away from her, toward Seamus. "So, how are you Seamus? Where's Dean?"

Seamus chuckled a little. "Still working his shift at the shop. He's saving up money for Parvati's bride price. Luckily it isn't much or else he'd be working extra shifts for months!"

They were interrupted from their conversation when the door opened and three people walked in.

"Great... The ass is here." Seamus mumbled as he saw Theodore Nott enter with his father in which Harry frowned.

Harry had always disliked the Nott heir ever since he laid eyes on him. Theodore loved to lord his wealth over those with less than him and often did it when he walked around town. He believed his family's money and influence would get him whatever he wanted and when people refused him, he'd threaten them that he'd call in their close contacts in the Capital and ruin said person's life. The Weasleys, once a profitable family of merchants, were once such example. They had denied Theodore a percentage off their merchandise and had been subsequently been ruined when Lord Nott blacklisted them. They only barely made enough to feed their large family nowadays.

However, their rivalry solidified when Harry entered a local sword fighting tournament and beat Theodore handily. It had humiliated the ponce to lose to a mere blacksmith's orphan nephew and it was made worse when they couldn't retaliate against him. Vernon was well-liked in the village and the mayor wouldn't allow them to attack him in any way. The fact that Uncle Vernon was the only blacksmith in town only made his position that much more secure.

Since then, the hate Theo felt for Harry had been intense, trying everything to try and beat Harry. Needless to say, he had been unsuccessful so far.

"Don't look at him. Look at who's accompanying them!" Ron whispered as his eyes widen in lust at the other person.

Harry blinked and realized that the person who entered along with Theodore and his father was none other Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass was considered the most beautiful girl in the village for a reason. With long blonde hair that matched her light skin, piercing blue eyes, a generous bosom and a slender figure on top of long, creamy legs; Daphne Greengrass was a goddess given form even at fifteen, much less what she would look like when she was older. She effortlessly pulled off an air of sophistication and nobility that the younger male Nott lacked which only increased her attractiveness.

Daphne seemed to sense his gaze as her eyes snapped to his. Instead of glaring coldly as she usually did to her admirers, she smiled slightly. Even from this distance, Harry could see her eyes dancing in amusement as he blushed, before she turned toward Theo with a frown as he was trying to catch her attention.

Harry turned toward his cousin who was looking at Harry with a mixture of shock and jealousy. "Was I imagining things or did she really just smile at you?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to not look guilty. "You're obviously imagining things. She's rich. Why would she be interested in a blacksmith's nephew? I'm not even inheriting the shop, you are, remember?"

Dudley didn't seem to believe him at first but eventually nodded his head in acceptance. "True. She's probably like Nott and thinks she's too good for us. Plus, there are plenty of hot girls at our level anyway." He said while Ron was looking at Harry with intense jealously in his eyes as Ginny glared scathingly at Daphne.

Seamus also looked jealous at Harry for a brief moment before smiling lecherously. "Still, I would kill just to have a tumble in the sack with her." He smiled as he continued. "I mean look at that body! Men would sell their arms and legs just to have a go at that!"

Not liking the subject, Harry spoke. "Can we just drop it?" He was fine appreciating women but to make such comments and objectifying them was really rude to Harry's morals. "I don't really feel like we should talk about her that way."

Seeing a chance to score some points with Harry, Ginny also added. "Yeah, stop being immature and be like Harry." She then scooted closer to Harry and began rubbing his arm in which he immediately pulled away.

"Ginny. Like I said, I am not interested." Harry was so close to openly glaring at the girl beside him right now. "Would you please stop?" He said as he is starting to feel uncomfortable from the girl's advances

Ginny then pulled his arm closer to her and whined. "But I just want to know you a bit better!" She said in an attempt to look cute and seductive at the same time. Harry belched inside. If it wasn't for the fact that Dudley knew them before, Harry would've never tried to interact with them and was seriously questioning himself why did he save Ginny few years ago.

Seamus then joined their conversation. "Yeah, like you get to know me a year ago." He grinned lecherously as he recalled the redhead's escapades with other men in the town to earn her own money.

Feeling the rising tension, Dudley begin waving his hands in an attempt to calm the people down. "Guys, you're being a bit loud. Can we all just calm down?" He said in a futile attempt to get everyone's attention.

Ron turned red in anger and swung his fist to punch Seamus but was stopped when Harry grabbed his fist. "That's enough." said Harry firmly.

"What?! You heard what she said about my sister!" said Ron angrily.

"He didn't say anything everyone else hasn't said before and your sister started it first." replied Harry. He was starting to lose his temper. The day started of as nice and it was going downhill just because of two people.

"Plus, you don't hurt women," said Dudley who had also gotten up and was glaring at a sheepish Seamus angrily. "Or insult them like that. It isn't gentlemanly or right in any way." Harry inwardly smiled at the courage Dudley is putting.

Not wanting to test his patience any further, Harry drank the rest of his tea. "Listen. I had a good day today and would really appreciate it if you guys won't ruin it for me. So, I'll take my leave." He dugged inside his pocket and gave Dudley money. "It's on me for us both. Sorry about today." He smiled at his cousin before turning to leave.

Ginny turned to Harry and smiled. "Want to go leave somewhere private?"

"No, Ginny. I wan't to be alone." Harry flatly said before leaving the restaurant.

"Great job guys. Now Harry just walked out and left." Dudley mumbled in irritation as he sat back down and grumbled to himself.

Unbeknownst to the group some people managed to hear their conversation and was happy and felt respect that the two cousins stood up for others, at the Nott-Greengrass table, one blonde female was listening with a hint of interest, completely ignoring her companion. Said companion looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at only to turn back to her scowling heavily.

"What are you so interested in Potter for?" asked Theo angrily. "You're here with me. I should be the one having your attention and not wasting my time."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him and smiled coldly. "Waste your time? Please. The only reason I'm here is because I'm hungry and I'd left my purse at home. You said you'd pay so here I am. If you thought my accepting your invitation was a show of interest then I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear Theo, but I'd rather die poor than have anything to do with you."

Theodore glowered angrily at the unruffled blonde as he leaned closer to her, knowing better than to cause a scene, especially after the Weasleys did earlier. "How dare you talk to me that way," whispered Theo angrily. "Don't you know that I can ruin your family with just a word?"

"Correction," said Daphne coldly. "Your father could. You couldn't do a thing against anyone that didn't involve attacking them like a dim-witted fool. You don't have a cunning bone in your body. And either way, my family can't be touched by your father. We've become good friends with the King these past few years and well, he likes us better than your dear Daddy." The last part was said in a mocking undertone that caused Theodore to shake in repressed anger.

Still, Theodore bit his lip, knowing what she said was true. The Greengrasses had expanded their influence over the market in the intervening years since the Civil War and the fall of the Weasleys at Nott Sr.'s hands had only helped that along. Nowadays, they controlled almost everything having to do with trade and as such, they had the ear of the king. If the Notts tried anything against them, they'd be executed faster than you could say 'stupid'.

Daphne smiled coldly as she looked at her companion barely restraining himself. "Unlike you, some people actually worked for what they have and are quite good at it. I wonder what else he's good at."

With that final statement, Daphne got up, having already finished her meal and left the restaurant, no longer having a reason to stay now.

Back at the table, Theo's face was red with repressed rage as his mind went over what she had said. "I'll show you, Greengrass. I don't need my father to destroy my enemies." He turned and looked at the table where Harry had been sitting and his eyes narrowed. "And I know just what enemy I'll start with."

* * *

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Theo was walking through the town, his mind going through ideas on how to deal with Potter.

The problem was that he was more or less untouchable thanks to his association with the blacksmith. The mayor was simply too friendly with the Dursleys to want to move against the man's nephew. The town guard was also mostly incorruptible, mostly because they all hated how the scion and his father would look down on them and would rather die than take any bribe from them.

This left Theodore without a way to simply bribe the town guard to look the other way and beat up the bastard to teach him his place. He wanted to humiliate the boy in a way that he would never forget and would make sure he always knew that he was his better. However, he couldn't find a way to get to the boy himself. He was too skilled to attack directly and he had no political aspirations for him to ruin either. As far as he knew, Harry hadn't decided on where he would go to start his business so Theo couldn't go on ahead and ruin that for him either. As far as he knew, Potter had no girlfriend or significant other for Theo to hurt to get to him either.

He was grumbling to himself. "Fucking Potter thinking he got one step ahead of me." He glared at the sky and told to himself. "I swear. Once father find more mercenaries to hire, I'll have you head on a pike!"

* * *

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

 **Later that day, sunset**

 **Clearing within Surrey Forest**

Harry was standing in the middle of a small meadow hidden not far from the edge of the dangerous area of Surrey Forest practicing his swordplay. It was close enough that most wouldn't find it unless they knew it was there but far enough from the dangerous areas so predators wouldn't stumble upon it.

The meadow wasn't that big, about 20 feet in diameter with a small patch of white flowers near the center of the meadow. Harry always practiced with his sword away from the flower patch, not wanting to accidentally trample on them and ruin their beauty. The meadow was surrounded by tall trees that hid it from being seen from the outside unless one knew where it was.

Harry had found it while exploring when he was ten and had been using it to practice his swordplay ever since. It was for this reason he was so good at using a sword despite having no training. He would watch the town guards practice and imitate what he saw in this meadow to the best of his ability. It was rough and raw but his natural talent made him quite formidable.

Harry tossed a sack of hay in the air before lining himself up in a drawing sword stance before slashing the sack in half as soon as it reached his range. He smiled at his sword before picking up the sack and tossing it in a small crate where it's filled with torn sacks and hay. His sword was nothing special or noteworthy. It was a simple broadsword he copied from the equipment of the town guards while he altered the design of the cross guard and placed his emblem or mark under the pommel. A dragon curled up with a green stone on its mouth.

Breathing heavily, Harry collapsed in the middle of the meadow and sighed. "I guess that's it for today." He said as he drank water from his pouch and poured the rest on his face while sighing in pleasure at the cold and refreshing feeling.

"Oh? That's too bad. I quite liked the show." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Immediately jumping into action with sword in hand he was about to ask who was spying on him when he got a shock from who was the intruder.

Long flowing blonde hair, light skin, striking blue eyes and a slender figure, he was greeted by Daphne Greengrass leaning on a tree as she watched him in interest. There was something else in her eyes that Harry can't place his finger on but he shrugged it off.

"Miss Greengrass! I'm sorry about that. You startled me." He nervously scratched his head in front of the pretty girl. He tries to keep his eyes away from looking at any part of Daphne's body that would cause him to be flustered.

Giggling slightly, she replied. "I don't mind. In fact, that rugged look really suits you." She said in a melodious voice that sounded like chimes in Harry's head. What is it with this girl that makes him really flustered?

Blushing in response, he gulped and changed the topic. "Pardon me for asking but what are you doing here?" He was wondering how did she manage to find his spot and was slightly fearing if she'd call him out for using a real weapon than a practice sword.

Smiling deviously, she countered. "Hmm? Are you perhaps suggesting that I should leave?" Her eyes glinted in amusement as Harry began sputtering denies and apologies. "You're letting this poor innocent maiden leave and walk the streets alone?" She said in an expression mock hurt.

While Harry was sure that she won't get harassed in town due to being a noble and everyone aside from teenagers are all happily married or had enough respect to people to not bother them, he can't help but be caught up in her acting and found himself tongue-tied.

Laughing at his expression, "Relax. I was just teasing you. To answer your query, I followed you here after I saw you leave at the restaurant. I would like to express my gratitude for defending my honor from your... companions." She figured they weren't really his friends so she refrained from calling them that.

"Oh? Well, don't worry about it. I just don't like those kinds of comments. It's rude and very disrespectful." Harry smiled as he ruffled his hair as he always does when being complimented. Especially by someone like her.

"My my, it seems that we have an honourable knight in shining armor... Or i this case, in dirty and rugged clothing." She teased him again as he blushed. Really now? For the entire time of his conversation with the girl, all he has been doing is impersonate a tomato. Where did all his confidence and coolness gone off too?

"Well, I must be going. I still have to return to the Capital in a few days. Take care Mr. Swordsman." She said as she seemingly faded in the sunset and tall trees.

Recovering from his initial embarrassment, he asked himself. "What was that about?"

* * *

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

 **Greengrass Manor**

Daphne Greengrass was inwardly smiling. So the rumors were true. Harry Potter was indeed the lost child of James Potter and Lily Evans. From his natural talent with the sword which from watching him earlier made her hot. His focused emerald green eyes and how it goes really well with his untamed hair made her eyes glint in desire. It confirmed that he isn't just another blacksmith's nephew. She could see fairly well that despite not having proper training, his reflexes and natural talent is no joke and could go toe to toe with amaterus swordsmen in the Capital.

While that was said, what really triggered her arousal for the boy was his magic. He seemed that he has no idea but the raw magic surrounding his entire being is basically like aphrodisiac to all sorts of magical beings. Yes, Daphne was not purely human. Her family are high elves who descended back from the early years of the Kingdom. All magical creatures exposed to magic in the air is like a cool breeze in a hot summer day. It replenishes their energy and calms their bodies. And while being depraved of magic in the air won't necessarily kill them, they'd be significantly weakened due to the lack of conductor in the air. This is why anyone with an affinity for magic often stay at the Western Region where magic in the air is abundant.

In Harry's case where his magic is strong and wild, it basically calls beings with magic to bask in his presence and is like a beacon of aura for them. Thus, explains Daphne's current state.

"Oh how I wish to just take you right now and have my way with you." Daphne licked her lips as she imagine riding the boy to completion. He certainly was very easy on the eyes. "But I'm afraid that'll have to wait. Just be patient, I'll come for you." While kidnapping Harry was the easiest of ideas, she wants to find a way where he would willingly go with her instead of outright using magic to brainwash him. Smiling to herself, it seems that Theodore would be useful for once after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I wasn't satisfied with the "Kingdom of Magic" so I took it down and tried a different approach. Please do try to review as it would really help me in the long run for those who'd want more content from me. Thanks and have a good day!


End file.
